1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular automatic transmission, and is particularly concerned with a technology for suppressing torque fluctuation delivered from an output shaft of the vehicular automatic transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular automatic transmission is known which consists of a plurality of planetary gear sets and a plurality of engagement devices, and is shifted to one of a plurality of gear positions when a selected one(s) of the engagement devices is switched between an engaged state and a released state. In the vehicular automatic transmission, some technologies for preventing torque fluctuation of an engine from being delivered to an output shaft of the automatic transmission have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-283955 (JP 2006-283955 A), an inertia member is disposed in the vicinity of a rotating body in an automatic transmission, such that the rotating body and the inertia member can be engaged with each other by magnetic force. Accordingly, it is possible to change the inertia of the automatic transmission, by engaging the rotating body and the inertia member with each other. Thus, the torque fluctuation of the engine can be damped in the automatic transmission, by increasing the inertia of the automatic transmission against the torque fluctuation of the engine.